


Matty

by Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian



Series: Little!Dads [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Age Regression, Anxiety, Caregiver!Hugo, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Mat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian/pseuds/Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian
Summary: He was in a corner, feeling nice and closed in and, for the record, slightly more small than usual. He was clinging to his bear like a lifeline, face buried in its soft fur. Big Mat had decided to spray it with lavender essential oils, to add to the calming effect, and it had definitely helped.“Mat?” Hugo’s voice, loud and strong and soothing, broke through the otherwise silent room. “Mat, what are you doing?” He got closer. He could see the tips of Hugo’s shoes now, some off brand of sneakers he swore by.





	Matty

It had all started by accident. Mat, in a sleep-deprived, caffeine-filled state had been scrolling through the bowels of the internet late one night. Originally it had just been to find ways to deal with anxiety since he hated the idea of taking pills, but he had been lead to a subreddit and a few blog posts. About age regression, of all things.

 

But it worked. It wasn’t perfect, but everything was so much more bearable when he could take a quick break from the hustle and bustle of the Coffee Spoon and hide in his office for ten minutes with a teddy bear. 

 

Of course, nothing could ever go to plan. Ever. He and Hugo had gotten pretty close, bonding over everything from music to poetry to art, and Hugo had been in his office a few times. It was nothing. But when the other man saw him rush off in a frenzy, he got a little too concerned for Mat’s liking.

 

Which, brought him here.

 

He was in a corner, feeling nice and closed in and, for the record, significantly more small than usual. He was clinging to his bear like a lifeline, face buried in its soft brown fur. Big Mat had decided to spray it with lavender essential oils, to add to the calming effect, and it had definitely helped. It was so nice to have something to cling to like this, something that was tangible and comforting. He wondered for just a moment- let his mind wander, and he wondered what his Rosa would think of all of this. A soft sob slipped past his lips and he lurched into another round of tears.

 

“Matthew?” Hugo’s voice, loud and strong and soothing, broke through the room. “Mat, what are you doing?” He got closer. He could see the tips of Hugo’s shoes now, some off brand of sneakers he swore by.

 

_ Great.  _ Mat thought, swallowing thickly.  _ He’s going to think I’m a freak.  _ And, well, he was kind of a freak. This was definitely... an uncommon interest.  He looked up, feeling tears fill his eyes. He just whimpered, before curling in on himself further.

 

“Mat, that floor is filthy. You should probably get up and we can talk about this.” Hugo said softly, resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. That little bit of affection was enough to send him into a round of sobs and directly into Hugo’s arms. He was warm, he smelled good, and he was so strong. Mat didn’t know how to explain the way it felt. Hugo was just  _ safe.  _ He'd heard other people talk about their caretakers, about having someone to be there for them and comfort them and hold them when they were sad, but he'd never thought that he would want that. Apparently, he had been wrong.

 

He eventually calmed down, somewhere in between little and big. “Sorry.” Mat mumbled, looking down at his lap. He pulled away from the other man a little, sitting back against the wall. “I guess you’re gonna want me to explain.”

 

“An explanation would be excellent. But you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all.”

 

So, Mat explained it all, in excruciating detail. He was halfway to another panic attack by the time he was done, but Hugo’s hand on his knee was keeping him from going over the edge. “You probably think I’m weird, don’t you?”

 

“I think that you’ve found something that works for your situation. I don’t think any less of you.” Hugo said quietly, reaching up to brush back Mat’s hair. There was no doubt that Hugo was attractive, but for some reason, the action wasn’t as sexual as Mat thought it would be. It almost felt paternal. “But- I have to ask. Is there a way I can help you?”

 

Mat paused, thinking it over. Having someone to care for him in these moments would definitely be nice, but he didn’t want to make Hugo feel obligated. “I don’t know.” He said after a moment, biting his lip. “It would be nice… if you would care for me. Watch me, really. I’ve kind of been wanting someone who could- Never mind. It’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid. Tell me.” Hugo frowned, his brows furrowed.

 

“Little me likes colouring. And instead of throwing them away, it would be nice to have someone to give them to. Is that weird? It’s weird.” Mat sighed, looking at the wall. Anywhere but Hugo.

 

“I would like nothing more than to be that for you, Mat. I want to be here for you, and if that’s what you need me to be, that’s what I’ll be.” 

 

-

 

Everything had been set up meticulously. Colouring book on the coffee table, cartoons cued up on the television, pyjamas changed into, and, most importantly, Carmenista was camping with her friend’s family for the weekend. Mat didn’t want his first real experience with Hugo as his caretaker to go poorly. The doorbell ringing just about gave him a heart attack, and he rushed to answer it.

 

“Hi.” He said quietly, looking up at Hugo with wide eyes. He wasn’t that short, 5’8, but compared to Hugo and with how little he was feeling, he felt absolutely tiny.

 

“Hi.” Hugo sounded much more confident, slipping off his shoes before turning to Mat and smiling. “So, how should we start?” Mat noticed that he was carrying a messenger bag, but it was probably just assignments that Hugo needed to grade. Of course, that was what it was. Obviously.

 

“I just need a second. To get into my headspace.” Mat murmured, sitting the older man down on the couch and kneeling in front of him at the table. It didn’t take long, bright colours and fun songs pulling him in fairly quickly. Hugo’s hands found his dreads, pulling them out of their bun.

 

“I brought some things. Not much, but I figured that they might help you get a little more comfortable.” Hugo opened his bag, pulling out a sippy cup, a pacifier, a few picture books, and an absolutely adorable blanket printed with coffee cups with cute faces.

 

Mat blushed and hid his face in his arm, not wanting to look at Hugo. “Thank you, Daddy.” Mat said softly, picking up the blanket. It really was soft. He wrapped it around himself and got up on the couch, watching Hugo’s face.

 

He just smiled, pulling Mat into him and holding him there. “You’re welcome, Matty. Now, why don’t you colour me one of those pictures? I want to have one to keep at my desk.”

 

Mat got down with one final squeeze, flipping through his colouring book anxiously. Which one would Daddy like? He settled on a frog in a suit, which he figured Daddy would appreciate, but it occurred to him that he didn’t really like green. Purple was a good colour, though. He went digging and found a lavender crayon, which was absolutely perfect. He paid extra attention to whether he was staying in the lines or not and it actually turned out really pretty. He offered it to Daddy shyly, looking down at his lap.

 

“This is amazing, Mat.” Daddy grinned, pulling him up.

 

Oh, yes. He liked this very much. He tucked his face into Hugo's chest, giggling softly. "Thanks." He murmured, clinging to the man's suit. Everything from the warmth of Hugo's body to the way he was rubbing Mat's shoulders to the soft rumble of his laughter was absolutely perfect. Hugo was the best Daddy he could have ever asked for. 


End file.
